


Ancora un bambino

by Vivian_Curtis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Durincest, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Love, baby!Kili, innocent kisses, teen!Fili
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Curtis/pseuds/Vivian_Curtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...è davvero difficile difendersi da qualcuno a cui non si riesce a fare del male."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancora un bambino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/gifts).



> Questa è la prima fanfic dedicata a questo fandom che pubblico, e lo faccio per Alythekitten: è il mio modo per ringraziarla delle sue splendide fanart su Tumblr.

Sulla cima della collina, là dove la fitta vegetazione del bosco si interrompe bruscamente cosicché soltanto l'erba scenda piano piano lungo il pendio, giù fino alla radura, si sente il soffio del vento, il fruscio delle foglie ed il canto degli uccelli. Nient'altro. Non il rumore della forgia, né le voci chiassose degli altri nani. 

Neppure i richiami di Thorin o di Dis possono arrivare fin lì, ma questo è dovuto più che altro al fatto che né lo zio, né la madre sanno che Fili ha scelto proprio quel luogo per... cosa? Non certo per nascondersi, visto che Fili non è più un bambino – ormai le prime tracce di barba lo hanno messo in chiaro da parecchi mesi. Lo stesso Fili trova difficile spiegare perchè a volte gli venga voglia di restarsene da solo, senza nessuno attorno a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri, come se il giovane nano facesse fatica a seguirli senza l'aiuto della solitudine. 

Che poi, ragiona Fili, serve davvero a qualcosa perdersi dietro a simili pensieri? Ne vale la pena o, così facendo, egli non ottiene altro che aumentare la propria sofferenza? Quando è a casa o alla forgia, le sue gambe prudono dal desiderio di scappare via, ma appena rimane da solo vorrebbe tornare subito indietro e lasciare che la presenza degli altri sommerga di nuovo quello che sente dentro di sé. Fili non è un ingenuo: sa bene che per quanto si impegni sul lavoro e durante le lezioni impartitegli da Balin, per quanto si sforzi di seguire questa o quella conversazione con Thorin, sua madre o chiunque altro, quei pensieri restano lì, abbastanza forti da farsi sentire sempre, magari saltando fuori nel momento più impensato e facendo sì che Fili si ritrovi con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, la fronte corrugata. Di solito questi episodi suscitano le risate degli altri nani - “Ah, ecco che Fili si è incantato di nuovo!” - e, stranamente, Fili ne è grato: meglio che ridano, che facciano battute, cavolo è persino meglio che lo credano stupido, se proprio vogliono... piuttosto che dover dare delle spiegazioni.

Già, gli altri ridono. Di solito. Sua madre, al massimo, gli dà uno scappellotto dietro alla nuca dicendogli di scendere dalle nuvole, ma lei sorride sempre, quindi Fili non si preoccupa.

Thorin invece lo fissava serio; forse lo faceva da molto prima che Fili se ne accorgesse, anzi il giovane nano non sarebbe affatto sorpreso se lo zio avesse notato il suo cambiamento fin dall'inizio. La prima volta che Fili, dopo essersi risvegliato di colpo da quella sorta di sonnambulismo a cui i suoi pensieri lo riducono, aveva incontrato lo sguardo dello zio, si era sentito gelare il sangue nelle vene. 

“Ecco. Lui sa. Ha capito tutto.” aveva pensato, convinto com'era che Thorin potesse leggergli nella mente: aveva trascorso l'intera infanzia a crederci e la frequenza con cui lo zio riusciva sul serio a intuire il suo reale stato d'animo faceva sì che anche adesso, ad un passo dall'essere un adulto, Fili facesse fatica ad attribuire il tutto a delle coincidenze, invece che ad un effettivo talento di Thorin. Fino ad allora, del resto, non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza; adesso... adesso Fili non aveva proprio il minimo desiderio di scoprire di essere veramente un libro aperto, tanto meno per il proprio zio ed assolutamente non quando il segreto che sarebbe venuto alla luce avrebbe causato la rovina del giovane nano e della sua famiglia.

L'ansia che lo sguardo di Thorin causava a Fili era quasi pari al dolore provocato da ciò che quest'ultimo cercava disperatamente di nascondere. Si può quindi immaginare il profondo terrore che calò sopra al giovane la sera in cui si sentì posare una mano sopra la spalla e, voltandosi, vide Thorin scrutarlo in quel modo implacabile ed atroce.

“Fili, tu stai crescendo: presto sarai un nano adulto a tutti gli effetti.” aveva detto Thorin “È normale che tu ti senta confuso o che ti perda dietro ai tuoi pensieri. Non dare peso a quanto dicono i tuoi amici o i nani alla fucina: ci sono passati anche loro o lo faranno presto e, se ridono di te, lo fanno senza volerti offendere.”

Thorin se ne era andato senza aggiungere altro, lasciando Fili nell'incredulità più totale.

Era salvo. Fili era salvo! “Thorin non ha capito, non sa niente!” si ripeteva il giovane mentre rideva e piangeva allo stesso tempo. Il tormento restava suo soltanto! Egli avrebbe continuare a sopportare tutto senza che nessuno sapesse, fino alla fine! 

Ah, certo... La fine. Quella era dannatamente sicura. Fili aveva trascorso diverse ore di solitudine a chiedersi come sarebbe stata, cosa sarebbe accaduto di preciso. Era persino in grado di farsi male al punto di immaginare il momento esatto in cui sarebbe arrivata, la fine. 

Lo scenario rassicurante: lui che moriva portandosi dietro il segreto, assieme a tutti quei maledetti pensieri che gli avevano segnato l'esistenza. A pensarci bene, i nani erano creature longeve e la vita di Fili avrebbe potuto durare moltissimi anni: quella semplice consapevolezza bastava a far venire il magone a Fili, sempre. Una vita da nano a sentire il proprio cuore riempirsi di aghi: davvero fantastico! 

Ecco che allora spuntava uno scenario ancora più rassicurante, il migliore in assoluto: Fili moriva presto, ancora giovane, schiacciato dai propri sentimenti. Fine della storia. Nessuno, a parte lui, si sarebbe fatto male e l'agonia sarebbe stata comunque breve.

Gli scenari da incubo erano tutti gli altri: tanti, troppi, spesso simili tra loro, ma forse questa era un'impressione di Fili. Che importava, del resto? Il dolore era sempre lo stesso.

Non cambierà mai niente: è ciò che Fili pensa anche adesso, disteso sull'erba ai piedi dell'ultimo albero del bosco, quello che si spinge più in là sul confine, verso la radura. Da quel punto Fili potrebbe godere di uno splendido panorama, anche grazie alla giornata tersa di fine estate: il vento è ancora lieve e caldo e l'erba si muove sotto di esso come le onde, dando l'impressione di cambiare sfumatura di verde mano a mano che si abbassa sotto il soffio oppure si rialza. Tutto è tranquillo è bello, ma Fili se ne sta con gli occhi chiusi e ciò che vede è molto diverso da quello che gli sta attorno. 

Vede capelli neri e lucidi come le ali dei corvi, occhi dello stesso colore della buccia delle castagne e dallo sguardo più dolce del miele selvatico. Vede il sorriso che lo fa morire e tornare a vivere ogni giorno, vede le labbra di cui non conoscerà mai il sapore.

Un fruscio attira l'attenzione di Fili. Un altro, poi un terzo. Fili rimane immobile, non prova neppure a socchiudere un occhio: sa già chi lo ha seguito fino in cima alla collina, ormai è un'abitudine, un po' come esserne felice e sentirsi stringere il cuore allo stesso tempo. 

Fili avverte la presenza farsi sempre più vicina, quindi il rumore attutito dell'erba sotto il peso di chi si è appena inginocchiato al suo fianco. Qualcosa gli sfiora il naso, il labbro superiore, insiste là dove i baffi hanno preso a crescere in una peluria dorata abbastanza lunga da essere visibile, ma, a quanto pare, non sufficiente a proteggere la pelle dal solletico; nonostante questo Fili resistere strenuamente, tanto che è il suo torturatore a lasciarsi sfuggire per primo una risata, per quanto soffocata da una mano – Fili ci scommetterebbe. Quando il lungo filo d'erba gli viene infilato in una narice, Fili scatta: in un attimo le sue braccia hanno catturato e spinto a terra l'altro nano.

Fili apre gli occhi e ride, ma anche adesso è il piccolo Kili a ridere più forte, con tutto il cuore, come se non sapesse farlo in altro modo, il che, pensa Fili, è probabilmente vero.

L'inizio dell'adolescenza di Fili sembra aver segnato ancora più profondamente la differenza d'età tra lui e suo fratello, ed i loro corpi non sono mai stati così diversi. Il maggiore sta crescendo, la sua voce è diversa, la barba ha preso a spuntare abbastanza in anticipo da attirare l'orgoglio dello stesso zio Thorin, mentre il corpo di Fili pare aver deciso che è finalmente ora di prendere una forma diversa e lasciare che spunti il primo accenno di muscoli.

Kili è un bambino. Forse Fili è ancora sospeso in una fase intermedia e servirà ancora qualche hanno perchè raggiunga il suo aspetto da nano adulto, ma Kili non potrebbe essere più lontano dall'essere una via di mezzo: è un bambino, punto. Ha ancora grasso dove solo i bambini possono averlo e guance lisce che di certo si arrossano in quel modo adorabile durante l'infanzia, non dopo. Kili ha ancora i gesti irruenti di un cucciolo felice, tra il suo modo di essere ed il mondo non esiste alcun filtro; divora dolci e soprattutto li ruba di nascosto dalla loro madre, porta ranocchie in casa, si sbuccia le ginocchia e, anche se si sforza di non piangere, resta il fatto che è decisamente da mocciosi riuscire ancora ad inciampare e cadere in avanti come un sacco di patate. 

Fili non accetta alcuna replica a riguardo.

Kili è un bambino. 

“Kili...” mormora appena, mentre l'altro continua a ridere tra le sue braccia, senza neanche provare a divincolarsi. “Il mio Kili...”

Il suo fratellino, il suo stesso sangue: non riuscire a dimenticarlo per un solo istante è ciò che trattiene Fili dall'andare avanti, almeno a voce alta. Ma nella sua testa, oh, nella sua testa egli recita a memoria tutti gli epiteti che ha trovato per Kili a partire dal giorno in cui Thorin glielo ha messo tra le braccia, un frugoletto in fasce tutto rosa e grinzoso che non avrebbe mai pianto con il proprio fratello maggiore vicino.

“Mio Kili, amore mio, unica luce, mia gioia e rovina, mio destino...” ripete Fili a mente e neppure le preghiere agli dei sono stampate nella sua memoria così profondamente, né il giovane saprebbe pronunciarle con uguale convinzione “Mia morte...”

La risata di Kili si attenua fino a smorzarsi. Ora il bambino sta fissando il fratello con occhi colmi di curiosità e fiducia e Fili non lo sopporta: sa che Kili lo adora, anzi quasi lo venera e per questo trova ogni pretesto per seguirlo ovunque; Thorin, Balin e diversi altri nani hanno un bel dire che è normale che i fratelli minori vedano i maggiori come il loro principale, se non unico punto di riferimento, almeno fino a dopo l'adolescenza: la normalità non è di alcun aiuto a Fili, anzi gli è decisamente estranea.

Anche l'essere diventato un adolescente che si perde dietro ai proprio pensieri, silenzioso e in cerca della solitudine dovrebbe essere qualcosa di perfettamente “normale”, ma non è affatto così. Forse lo sarebbe se sotto non vi fosse nascosta una colpa innominabile, e purtroppo si può dire lo stesso della presunta normalità dell'attaccamento tra fratelli.

Kili è puro, come si può dubitarne? Egli rimarrà innocente e pulito quanto la neve fino al giorno della morte, e non per la prima volta Fili sospetta di avere sulle proprie spalle i difetti, le colpe e la sfortuna di entrambi, lasciando al fratello solo quanto esiste di bello e desiderabile in una vita felice. 

È compito di Fili proteggere Kili: è lui quello più grande, lui il colpevole. Porterà avanti il proprio compito, anche se questo vorrà dire essere ingiusto con l'amore della propria vita, perchè si tratta di un amore proibito, che non è destinato a fiorire. Fili dovrà essere severo ed ingiusto, a volte, proprio come adesso, quando spinge via il fratello facendolo ruzzolare tra l'erba alcuni piedi più in là.

Kili, il piccolo, inconsapevole Kili, ride. Non capisce, crede sia un gioco, e così si lancia addosso al fratello, le braccia attorno al collo per stringerlo.

“Fili!”

Il maggiore lo spinge di nuovo via, stavolta prendendolo per i fianchi per farlo sedere sull'erba; il gesto è brusco, stavolta Kili non può fraintendere.

“Fili...?”

“Fai troppo rumore quando ti muovi, ti ho sentito arrivare quando eri ancora a cento piedi da me.” esagera Fili “Di questo passo, dovranno passare secoli prima che tu possa venire a caccia con me e lo zio Thorin.”

Il rimprovero sembra non aver colpito Kili quanto Fili sperava: il piccolo lo fissa serio, sì, ma i suoi occhi non mostrano risentimento, quanto preoccupazione.

“Sei arrabbiato con me, Fili?”

Il biondo sospira: un giorno dovrà imparare a resistere, ad essere cattivo, se necessario. E lo sarà, presto. Fili pensa che è davvero difficile difendersi da qualcuno a cui non si riesce a fare del male.

“No, fratellino.”

“Però sei triste.”

Sono disperato, pensa Fili. Sono disperato come chi vede nel proprio fratello ancora bambino l'adolescente e l'adulto che diventerà, e già lo desidera. Sono perduto come chi vuole toccare il proprio sangue e non gli importa di quanto questo sia giovane.

“Sì, sono triste, Kili. Ora lasciami stare.”

L'altro torna ad avvicinarglisi strisciando gattoni. “Non sei almeno un pochino felice quando sei con me?”

Non c'è verso, Kili riesce a farlo sorridere con la sua tenerezza. “Sicuro che mi rendi felice.” dice Fili e, alzando una mano per mostrare pollice e indice così vicini da sfiorarsi, continua: “Però solamente tanto co...”

L'ultima parola viene fermata dalla bocca di Kili e muore incastrata tra le labbra dei due fratelli. È il più leggero dei tocchi, una dolce pressione, una carezza innocente più che un vero bacio, identico ai tanti che Kili gli ha dato negli anni passati e come questi fugace: appena il tempo per Fili di rendersi conto di cosa sta succedendo e Kili si è già staccato dalla sua bocca per sorridergli allegro come il sole.

“Ecco, lo sapevo! Hai visto? Non sei più triste!” esclama Kili, divertito dall'espressione attonita dell'altro.

Il piccolo lancia un grido, quasi uno squittio sorpreso da animaletto finito in trappola quando il fratello lo afferra per le braccia e lo scuote con forza.

“Kili! Che hai fatto?” ruggisce Fili, senza rendersi conto di quanto l'ira improvvisa lo faccia somigliare a Thorin; si rende conto della confusione e dello spavento dipinti sul viso di Kili e cede di nuuovo, provando orrore di se stesso: la stretta sulle braccia del fratello si allenta e, cercando di controllare il proprio tono, il biondo mormora: “Non devi farlo più, capito?”

“Ma... ma...” balbetta Kili “Ti sono sempre piaciuti i miei baci. Pensavo ti rendessero felice.”

“Ed è così, Kili. Però non possiamo più baciarci, non sta bene: ormai non sei più un bimbo, stai diventando grande...”

“Non è vero, io sono ancora un bambino! Sei tu che stai crescendo, non io!” grida Kili con grosse lacrime ferme agli angoli degli occhi, pronte a cadere, e che gli dèi lo salvino, ma Fili non può fare ameno di fissare suo fratello a bocca aperta e lasciare che le sue parole lo facciano a pezzi “Voglio essere come te, Fili. Voglio diventare grande come te, assieme a te, non che mi lasci indietro. Tu puoi fare già un sacco di cose e presto ne farai altre e le farai sempre meglio di me, anche quando diventerò grande e potrò impararle anche io. Come farai a essere fiero di me, allora? Come ti renderò felice? Non so nemmeno se ci riuscirò, poi! Quindi... quindi perchè non posso baciarti finché posso?”

A questo punto Kili sta piangendo, i singhiozzi lo fanno tremare, escono dalle labbra assieme alle parole rendendone incomprensibili alcune. 

Fili non ha scelta o forse è solo che di fronte al dolore di Kili sa sempre cosa fare, e questa cosa può essere unicamente stringerlo a sé, rassicurarlo, ridargli la sua gioia a qualsiasi costo.

“Shhh, shhh...” mormora il biondo mentre lascia che il fratello minore si abbandoni contro il suo petto e lo stringe teneramente “Hai ragione, anima mia, hai ragione. Però sai che ti dico? Tu mi renderai sicuramente felice ed orgoglioso di te, perché sei già il fratello migliore che esista.”

Kili tira su col naso, il suo respiro resta affannato ma cambia ritmo, come se lui stesse cercando di calmarsi prima di parlare. “Me lo giuri?”

“Sì, te lo giuro: non ho altro da desiderare, Kili, se tu sei al mio fianco.”

“Sempre!” assicura il piccolo senza la minima esitazione “Ti starò vicino per tutta la vita!”

Fili chiude gli occhi: gli sembra di essere stato appena messo di fronte al proprio destino perché lo accetti e che questa non sia la prima, né l'ultima volta. Forse questo significa che lui non sarà mai veramente in grado di farsene una ragione; forse, al contrario, ci è già riuscito e ora deve imparare a convivere col proprio peso.

“Fili, a che pensi quando te ne stai tutto solo?” domanda Kili dopo alcuni minuti.

“A niente di speciale. È una cosa che ti succede, quando diventi adulto.” mente l'altro.

Il bambino sembra rifletterci su, quindi commenta: “Pensavo fosse divertente diventare grandi, però non so se lo voglio ancora fare, se ti rende così triste. Lo zio Thorin è triste e adesso lo sei anche tu: non mi piace proprio per niente.”

Fili sorride tra sé con amarezza. “Vedrai che a te non succederà, Kili. Tu sarai il nano più felice di tutta Erebor, ne sono sicurissimo!”

“Io sono già felice...” mormora il piccolo stringendosi ancora di più al petto del fratello.

Fili fa per ribattere, ma ci ripensa: in tutta sincerità, non gli viene in mente nulla da dire. Meglio lasciar perdere. L'infanzia di Kili è quasi alla fine e Fili non ha idea di cosa succederà quando l'altro sarà cresciuto: forse sarà facile, allora, staccarsi dal fratello, prendere strade abbastanza diverse da non dover vivere costantemente nella tentazione. Magari Kili capirà, sarà ragionevole. Magari sarà lui stesso a prendere le distanze dal fratello... Si innamorerà, metterà su famiglia, avrà dei figli e poi dei nipoti. Sì, medita Fili, di sicuro il fratello ha davanti a sé una vita piena e felice.

Fili abbassa lo sguardo per osservare Kili: il bambino ha smesso di piangere, è di nuovo sereno, eppure non accenna ad abbandonare l'abbraccio. Il maggiore gli accarezza i capelli scuri, scostando una ciocca che era caduta sul volto, e riflette.

Tutti al villaggio paragonano Fili, l'erede, il futuro re dai capelli d'oro, al sole ed il piccolo Kili alla luna. Nessuno, a parte Fili, può comprendere quanto questo sia falso, perché di certo, da quando il mondo è stato creato, non è mai esistita una notte tanto vivace e caotica quanto il suo fratellino, né un giorno con così poca luce quanta ne avverte Fili dentro si sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa fanfiction sia piaciuta a qualcuno (i commenti sono sempre graditi). Non ho un beta reader, quindi fatemi sapere se durante la correzione mi è sfuggito qualche errore, d'accordo? Grazie per aver letto, comunque!


End file.
